


Heart's Assassin

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing, F/M, NSFW, No Blood, Promise, Smut, Touching, knife kink ish, no one gets cut, seriously the knife is all of a paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: Fawynn Surana needs to bathe and it just so happens she is joined by the silver tongued rogue Zevran. He's charming, oh so charming and she can't resist.





	Heart's Assassin

Fawynn Surana was in the process of folding her robes away to head down to the stream and bathe. Something she had learned to enjoy. It wasn’t the same old wash tubs the Circle had but it had a perk she never knew she missed; stars. Thousands and thousands of glittering orbs that twinkled above her when she relaxed in the warm water. Collecting a few items for the trip she hummed a quiet song. One who’s words long were forgotten. “You stay here, keep an eye on them, will you?” she scratched the mabari behind his ear, grinning as he nodded and rolled for his stomach to be rubbed. “Alright just a moment. I wish to wash. You should wash, you silly thing.” At the word ‘wash’ the war hound bounded off from her tent. “Scaredy cat,” she called out to the dog as she looked back, checking she had all she needed. Her hand trailed over to the dagger Alistair had gotten her while they were in Denerim. “Best to have a reliable blade, in case, of things.” 

Tucking it in with her towel, she slipped quietly from her tent. Alistair had taken to her like an older brother and she was thankful for him. “Going to bathe? Don’t be too long, I don’t want to have to send Morrigan after you.” He grinned as she waved, sitting by the fire as he always did. “I won’t,” she quipped back as she strolled to the edge of the camp. Alistair had been unusually worried for her, since the ambush. 

Zevran Ariaini, and his small bands of mercenaries. Hired goons from Logan. One final, desperate attempt to kill the only remaining Grey Warden’s in Fereldan. Silence the only witnesses to his regicide. It wasn’t a bad attempt, as assassinations go, but Fawynn still got a good giggle out of it when Alistair managed to club Zevran over the back of the head with the hilt of his blade. When the dust settled the elf spoke. Begged, if Fawynn were to retell the story. Yet when he did, she felt sorry for him. He was no different than her. A bird in a cage. His cage was just a bit larger. 

Letting him follow them and join their motley crew earned a growling scoff from Alistair and a shrug of disinterest from Morrigan. Leliana seemed genuinely excited. He was a quiet person at camp, unless you were talking about a subject he was keen on or knowledgeable. She’d taken the time to hear him. Hear about his time in Antiva and how he became a Crow. 

Finding the stream, she sighed. It wasn’t so much a stream as Alistair had made it sound but a choked off pond. Water trickled through an arms width stream and she could tell it had to slowly drain somewhere else. It wasn’t suitable for aquatic life, and she was more than thankful for it. She wondered if someone hadn’t created the little pool. Placing her clothes and items on a rock not but an arms length from the water’s edge she dipped in her toe. “More than warm, silly boy.” Settling into the water she let the water swirl about her before she reached for the bar of soap. Placing it closer to the edge of the stone overhang she drew in a deep breath before plunging her head under the water. 

As she was coming up for air, she caught the ripple of water a few feet from here. With no plans to be joined by anyone her first instinct was to grab the knife. Her electricity would be useless in the water. Blowing her air out slowly she rose and snatched the blade, holding it sideways as she turned. With droplets clinging to her eyelashes she steeled herself as she blinked the blurriness away. 

“Well, had I known I would get such a reception,” Zevran cocked a wide grin as he gaze at her, the blade at his throat. “You have a very, interesting way of greeting your companions.”

Shaking she didn’t move the blade, her long flowing blonde hair barely covered her chest. “You… you startled me.”

“My dear, it is you with the blade precariously near my neck.” That grin hadn’t left his lips as he edged closed. “Would you strike me down, and muddy this beautiful pool?” With the grace of a dancer he rested his chin upon the flat of the blade. “But I am not afraid to die today, if you so wish it.” 

Fawynn wasn’t entirely sure what to think about it. With a trembling hand she pulled the blade back, dropping her eyes as she stumbled over her apologizes, her cheeks aflame. In her moment of embarrassment, she hadn’t paid attention to Zevran. His fingers wrapped around her wrist, freezing her in place, “do I scare you?”

“Yes.” His lips were a breath away from hers and her heart drummed away in her chest. In response he grinned, “I would never hurt you.” Tossing the blade to the side it dug in deep into the tree a few feet away. “You have my word, and perhaps a bit more. If you want it.” He hung the words, like a sweet promise about her. She had to admit through all his wanton flirting and sweet words she had found something more in his eyes. 

“I do.” She uttered the words before her brain could catch up with her. He was a rogue, an assassin and there really wasn’t a guarantee he wouldn’t harm her outside of his word. Yet, when they had spoken, by the fire when the nightmares woke her, he was kind. He was eager to listen, to help however she needed. His fingers loosened about her wrist, only using the lightest touch did he pull her in closer. Pressing his bare chest against hers. “Tell me to go and I will, my lady.” As his words flittered about her, his fingers walked up her arm, touching her bare shoulder and brushing some of her dripping locks back. “Or ask to me to stay and I will cherish you as you deserve to be. Worship you under the stars.” 

Swallowing hard she couldn’t bring the words to her lips; her world had stopped. Before her was a dangerous man, a trained and bred assassin, yet he was something else. Bobbing her head barely enough for anyone to notice she waited. Zevran picked up on the scant movement and closed the gap between them, easing his body against hers. With a swiftness and a softness, she wasn’t expecting he cupped her jaw in his dominate hand, his eyes wide and piercing through her. “Zev…” letting his name tumble from her lips, light as air she surged forward, capturing his lips in a crushing kiss. His groan reverberated through her as he stumbled back, taking a few steps to collect himself. 

With his feet firmly planted he slanted his lips over hers, his tongue darting out to skim across hers as their kiss became needy; wanting. In an instant his hands were in her hair, anchoring her to him and she was lost. Cupping his cheek in one hand she splayed her other along the small of his back, relishing in the building heat between them. Chuckling against her lips he uttered something in Antivan, what she had no idea, but with that accent she wanted him to continue. Wrapping a leg over his hip she drove him towards her, and he was all to eager to comply. Running his lips over her jaw, working towards her neck he whispered more words in Antivan his fingers easing down lower. 

Gasping she moaned as his fingers circled her pearl, sending waves of ecstasy through her. Again, she sighed his name, praying silently for the sweet release he was teasing her with. Skilled hands, deft fingers played her like a well tuned instrument and for every utterance given he returned with Antivan sweetened hymns. Nipping the junction of her neck and shoulder he swirled the tips of his fingers about her entrance before easing them inside. Responding to her every utterance he played her until she sang for him, “mi amor,” he sighed, his eyes closed as she gasped and keened. “I should stop here, or you may fall walking back to camp.” His grin was wide scanning over Fawynn’s flushed face, her pale skin painted a pastel pink. “I would not see you hurt.” 

“Meet… meet me in my tent.” She could barely get her words out as he eased her leg down, smoothing back the now half dried hair from her face. “I… Zev.”

“Shhh. Now is not the time for such words. Turn and I shall wash your hair for you, then escort you back to your tent.” 

“Mhmm,” she sighed again swallowing hard her throat dry. “Zev…” he had already grabbed the bar of soap and was beginning to work the lather through her hair. “I… I enjoy your company. A great deal.”

Chuckling, deep and silvery he pressed a chaste kiss to her shoulder, “and I you. Save your strength, mi amor. I feel you will be in need of it soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this pair before, ever and wanted to give it a try. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
